southparkocsfandomcom-20200215-history
ChristyCullen101
Christy Claire Pacheco is a twelve year old Floridian and, if I do say so myself, is pretty fucking awesome. I mean, yeah, she has anger issues, she's small for her age, she has the frizziest hair in the world, and about 80% of the world hates her...but she's still awesome. Her current fanfiction name is ChristyWinchester101 but she is most known by ChristyCullen101. Her stories? Well, they suck ass but writing is what keeps Christy from being thrown into the unmerciful depths of the human society as we know it. She has three mutts and an older brother who she'd swear was Eric Cartman in real life. She dreams of being a paranormal investigator when she grows up and hates school immensely. Her best friend is Mila (MilaDreamer) and, although they are millions of miles away, they'll meet up one day and give each other hundreds of hugs. OCs Christina "Christy" Morejon Christy is a sarcastic, laid back, Christian being with a short temper. She can very often lose herself and physically hurt another being but will tear herself apart for doing - her having a non-violent tolerance with herself and all. She does not approve of smoking, drugs, sex or anything else because she too easily believes in what adults tell her. She is very weak and bony. Cartman calls her a Goody-Two-Shoes. Speaks fluent Spanish. Pairing is Kyle. Nathan Daniel Morejon Nathan is Christy's fraternal twin brother. He is extremely tall, tan, and rugged looking with a crooked grin that will draw in ladies from miles away. Because of this, he is very full of himself and cocky with a tad of pervertedness in the mix. He can easily make a girl's knees turn to jello. Although he is a complete dick to his sister, Nathan can seem sharply overprotective about her. He is quarterback for the football team and extremely well built, ready to beat up anybody who dares to make one wrong move to him. Refers to everyone as a, "fag." Plays guitar very well. Speaks fluent Spanish. Pairing is Wendy. Olivia "Ollie" Jackson Ollie is extremely insightful and poetic. Her favorite color is green, like her eyes, thus making just about everything she wears green. She is extremely shy and critical. A perfectionist. She is a bookwork and occasionally wears reading glasses but does not wear them often because of the way they make her look. Cares a little too much about what other people think about her. Has an English accent. Pairing is Kenny. Martina "Marty" Tweak I think we should start off by saying Marty despises her first name - immensely. So much, she tells all her friends her first name is Marty. Marty can often be deceitful, cunning, rude, and self centered but if you were put in her position, you'd understand why. Her parents died in a fire when she was eight and she was forced to move in with Tweek and his family in South Park. She, as well as Ollie, care a little too much what other people think about her, resulting her in the spot as the head cheerleader. If you get her on her good side, Marty can be very sweet, trustworthy, and kind. Pairing is Clyde. Clarissa "Claire" Shine ChristyCullen101's most unknown OC. Claire is a straightforward Southerner who is not afraid to speak her mind. She has a Southern accent and follows each rule of life as, "The way of the West." She is the first one of think outside of the box. Extremely crazy and is always the first one to do something while everyone else stands there in hesitation. Straight A student. Loves to help her friends. Spends her past time riding her horses and clearing her mind of things. Pairing is Butters. Melanie Emma Parker Melanie is a dark haired troublemaker who always falls on the wrong side of the tracks. Everytime she tries to do something, it ends up wrong. She is sarcastic, lazy, rude, and puts off schoolwork until the last minute. Because of this, she is academically failing. Not many people like her but she is actually an honest-to-God friendly tomboy who accidentally falls into the hands of rough cliques. Pairing is Cartman. Malissa "Minnie" Tilly Malissa is a fashion diva. She is very stylish and uptight but has a soft side. Doesn't bother with cliques or trying to fit in. The only person she trusts is herself and is surprisingly a bit of a loner. She bases her life a little too much on politics. Not the smartest brunette in the world but is actually very determined and open minded about herself and others. Love clothes and singing. Her mother is a famous singer, blessing her with an amazing voice that she is too shy to show off. Also a helpless romantic. Pairing is Stan. Christian Devin McMurray Christian McMurray is an Irish peace maker. No, he does not drink. Or do drugs. Or have sex. But he does smile and offer a helping hand to his friends when they are in need. He's not the type of person to go on a pranking-spree with his buddies but at least he comes in handy when you're missing your shoulder to cry on. Pairing is Bebe.